


Nightmare

by CheesyLilCheeseBitch



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyLilCheeseBitch/pseuds/CheesyLilCheeseBitch
Summary: Nero woke himself up screaming and covering his ears. He lie in his bed panting, trying to regain composure  God fucking damn it. That is the 4th time he's had that dream in the past week.
Who is Mundus?
 Nero is having nightmares of an unknown evil and seeks out answers.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fanfic and I'm super excited for it! Its been stuck in my head for like a month and I've already got the story laid out. So now all i have to do is write. But any way ENJOY

_The smell of dust and old furniture overtook Nero's scenes . He groggily got up from his awkward position from the ground. Where was he? The rooms odd furniture and art told Nero that it was obviously not in a human made place. He felt as it he was surrounded by demons but his devil bringer isn't warning him of any near him. This place was really making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. None of this felt right._

_Looking around he realizes that he has no weapons on him. He cusses under his breath and walks to the giant door to his left. It leads into a roomy hallway. He takes a breath. “Shit it stinks,” Nero says to himself._

_Suddenly there is a loud booming sound that resembles the chime of church bells. An obnoxious sound that reminded him of the ones he would hear at the church. Nero whips his head around trying to find the source when the air becomes thick. It's… so hard… to… BREATHE. Nero catches himself from doubling over. He frantically looks around for an exit. He needs to BREATHE He gasps for air and spots a large set of double doors._

_He throws himself to the doors and pushes his way through. He finds himself outside in a courtyard like area. There was an indication that this place had once been beautiful and full of vegetation but now it was, to say the least, lacking. From what he could tell there used to be flowers and trees strewn about. But now it was just dead… and not to mention LOUD._

_The bells are starting to become unbearable. It feels as if they are getting louder and louder by each toll. Then as if all time stood still Nero hears laughter. Children… the bells stopped. He thinks at least. He follows the laughter. Slowly he takes his advance toward double doors. He smells a scent familiar. A woman's scream breaks Nero's trance. Hes about to sprint to the door when he hears a man's laugh … it's coming from above._

_Nero twists his body around faster then his mind can keep up. He looks up as fear strikes through his soul. There were 3 red electric holes in the sky. Nero couldn't put his finger on it but he was so threatened by it. Something was telling him that whatever that thing is, it's coming to take something from him. The name flashed his his mind. He knew it? Didn't he? No he didn- wait it was back again… m … mun… ___

__

__Nero woke himself up screaming and covering his ears. He layed in his bed panting, trying to regain composure. God fucking damn it. That is the 4th time he's had that dream in the past week. What is going on with him. Nero struggled to sit up. Took the time to observe his room. It's dirty like always._ _

__

__Nero debated to get out of bed and tried to crack his neck. To his disappointment he just made his headache worse. Finally lifting himself out of his sheets, he shuffled himself into the bathroom and flicked the light on._ _

__

__“Ahh shit,” he cussed. He really looked like shit. Now everyone has bags under their eyes after sleep but nero's were different. They were a deep dark blue color. It looked as it he’d been punched. But that's what happens when you haven't gotten a good night's rest in months._ _

__

__The nightmares had started last week. At first they were just confusing blurs that he never fully remembered. But now he was fully aware. He learned something new during every dream._ _

__

__Moon….mun...mum….dice? Mumdice? No that's not…_ _

__

__There was a knock at Nero's front door. He splashed some cold water on his face and jogged into the front room. Nero leaned into the door to look through the peephole and smiled. The second he unlocked the door it flew in his face. He dodged it in time to catch Kyrie as she flew into his arms._ _

__

__“Nero! Why don't you ever call me?!” she squeezed him once more and then pushed past him to sit down in the make shift dining room._ _

__

__Nero smiled at her and quietly closed the door. He made his way and sat across from her. “What brings you here today Kyrie?” Dodging her question._ _

__

__Its not that he didn’t like to talk to her. But he just hated talking on the phone. He was more of a ‘ I’ll meet you up and talk to you’ kind of guy._ _

__

__Everything didn't work out between them. He was too temperamental and she was too controlling but they were still just as close. Nothing could ever change that. She was the only thing that kept him here. Without her he would have no one._ _

__

__“Well I just wanted to check up on you. How are you doing?” She's smiled but there was something else in it. Pity?_ _

__

__“ I'm fine... why?” he asked suspiciously. Her smile suddenly dropped. And she folded her hands in her lap. Looking down at the soft fabric of her evening gown and then out the window. There were children playing outside._ _

__

__“I’m sorry Nero,” she cleared her throat and continued, ”I know you're unhappy here. I feel that I'm dragging you to stay … I know you want to leave…” she looked back up at him with tears in her eyes._ _

__

__He was shook to the core. He had no idea how to react to that. He was sad because it was awfully true. He had wanted to leave so bad. But at the same time he was scared because where would he go? what would he do? Finally he was angry. What did he do wrong? What went wrong? Why was she trying to push him out._ _

__

__He took a shaky breath and looked at Kyrie. He was unable to speak so he waited for her to take the initiative. And he was glad she took the hint._ _

__

__“I know you've been thinking about that man. Dante. And i haven’t really pinpointed his address but I did find out that he lives come where in Capulet City… please don't think i want you to leave! I just want what's best for you.” she averted her eyes._ _

__

__Where was all this coming from? And how long had she been thinking about this? It’s so sudden and out of the blue. Maybe she had noticed how tired the boy looked. But it was true. He had been thinking about Dante for the past year and a half. Ever since the incident._ _

__

__Dante… that guy had really turned his life upside down. Did he really want to meet him again? What would he tell him? _Hey you know that really sentimental sword you let me keep? I don't use it at all and I've given up fighting demons! Hey how are you anyway?___

____From what he's heard of Dante he doesn't care about anyone or thing. He only cares about money. But on the other hand who says he has to see Dante. Maybe it would be good for him to go. No one likes him here anyway._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’ve saved up enough money for you to get a ticket for the fairy” she stated solemnly._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He took a long look at her and smiled. She was so beautiful and caring. “Thank you Kyrie I… I really appreciate this.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Maybe this would be good for him. Or terrible. Who knows._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

It was so hard to see Kyrie cry. Her delicate features turning sad. Kyrie was so kind and graceful, so full of life, she should never cry. She handed him the tickets and asked for the 5th time if he made sure he had everything he needed. Like calling his landlord and making sure he had a hotel for a week when he would arrive to Capitulate City etc.

He was so anxious. He had never left the island before. Most of the islanders grew up thinking that anything and everything that came from the mainland was dirty. And going there would sullie you. He of course didn't believe that but still the thought of traveling so far scared him. 

The horn of the fairy drew Nero out of his thoughts and he snapped his head to Kyrie. She was trying to stop herself from balling. He grabbed her face and made her look at him. A stray tear falling down her face. He ducked his head down and kissed her wet cheek.

“I’ll call you.” That seemed to get a laugh out of her. It was nice to see. She was so gorgeous. He appreciated her beauty and her kind heart. He would really miss her. Is he really going to go through with this?

“You better Nero. And please come visit back alright.” He was honestly surprised that she didn't break down as he let go of her. He boarded the boat and waved her off with the others. 

He's really going through with this. Jeez he needs a nap…. Well maybe not.

***

“Jesus christ Lady how the hell do you expect me to pay you back if you keep giving me shit jobs- whatever i don't care anymore come by to tell me the details” The old phone was tossed onto the receiver. 

Dante leaned back in his victorian style chair and kicked his feet up on his warn desk. It was a slow week to say the least. All the jobs were either flooks or had terrible pay. Just a waste of time. But it wasn't all that bad. Shit jobs or not at least he got out of the shop.

Speaking of the shop it was dirty and cluttered with empty bottles of different kinds of hard alcohol and pizza boxes. No use of trying to clean up. Sometimes when Trish is feeling up to it she'll pick up a little. Dante liked the mess it reminded him of his life style. It was home. He spotted the magazine he was reading earlier and placed it over his face. Maybe he could get some sleep before lady came. 

Trish was perched at the bar looking into a glass of some whiskey she had poured earlier. She had been over for about an hour or so. She said she wanted to talk about something. Dante wasn't one to push. She would tell him when she wanted to. Finally, as if she read his mind, Trish walked from behind the bar and sat atop the desk. It creaked under her weight. “Dante”

The tone in her voice was strong as always but had a hint of worry, which made Dante uneasy. Trish was never worried and if she was, she would never show it. But because he was Dante he wasn't going to act concerned. So he simply plucked the magazine off his face and pretended to read it showing her in his own silent way that she did in fact have his full attention.

She took that as her que to start “I've been feeling… off,” She took a deep breath and continued. “I feel like something is going to happen. As if something is coming after us…” She looked at Dante who was still buried in his magazine.

Thats weird. They only time Trish has an odd feeling about stuff it's usually something big. Like Fortuna. That's why she didn't wait for lady to finish harassing Dante. She knew something big was going to happen. Although when ever she knows she never says anything till after. So why now? It must be big. But worrying isn't Dantes thing.

“Well, we’ll just have to keep an eye out then, but no use stressing about it if nothing's happened yet.” He sighed and picked up the small glass of whisky that he had on his desk. He's gonna need to drown the entire bottle before Lady gets here. That's the only way to deal with her.

***

Nero finally got to the mainland. He was in Dosristo city, 30 minutes away from Capulet city so he was going to have to take a bus or a cab. 

It was around 3:00 in the afternoon and he was starving. But he ought to hold out until he gets to his hotel room. He finally flagged down a taxi and told them his destination. 

The ride was actually kind of nice. The taxi driver paid no mind to him and never gave him any funny looks. That was definitely a change. The boy knew when they had reached the city. It was a little sketchy in some areas but nice in others. There were lots of bars fast food places and strip clubs. As they were driving to the hotel Nero saw a great place to eat and kept it in mind when he would go out to venture tonight. No use in even trying to get sleep.

Once they arrived to the hotel Nero paid the driver and went on his merry way. He checked in and carried his belongings to his room. It wasn't as seedy as he thought it would be. The room was actually had a warm home feeling to it. He finally settled in and layed down on the bed and closed his eyes. 

He saw a flash of his nightmare and quickly opened them. He cursed under his breath and lifted himself off the bed. He knew it was gonna happen but he needed to try anyway. 

Whatever the case may be he was really fuckin hungry so why not go grab a bite. Nero put his shoes and coat and left the hotel.

It was honestly a really nice walk. No one stared at him or even bat an eye toward him. This has never happened before it was kinda unnerving. But never the less nero still enjoyed his stroll. The city was pretty full of life. There were a lot of people doing different things. Like coming in and out of shops, kids in the streets, and shady people in the alleys. Normal things you see in the city.

He finally made it to the diner he spotted earlier and pushed his way inside. It smelled of burgers and frier grease but it was welcoming. It looked like a seat yourself kind of place so he sat near the giant window on the side of the restaurant. Once he got settled he picked up the menu and skimmed through the options. Probably just a burger.

Just then something sweeped by him and there was a strawberry sundae in front of him. He stared at it in confusion and looked around. Then he spotted her. A beautiful woman was on skates her hair wisping around as she danced the floor. She had a orange star tattoo under her left eye and short chestnut colored hair.

She probably got the wrong table so Nero just pushed the sundae across from him and picked up the menu again.

A few seconds passed and he heard the sound of rushed wheels on tile. 

“What's wrong sweet pea? Bad day?” She asked with a barely noticeable accent. She finally was in front of his table and got a good look at Nero's face. “... Oh my gosh I'm so sorry” She plucked the somewhat melted sundae off the table and placed it on her tray. 

“I'm so sorry Hun, I thought you were someone else,” She sighed and brought out her note pad and pen. That perked Nero's interest. Was she talking about Dante? Well maybe, but really how many people have naturally white hair?

“I'll just have a burger” He forced a smile and handed her the menu. 

Should he see Dante? He wants to, the guy changed his entire life. He wants to learn more about Yamato and how to master it. And maybe Dante can lead him in on what his dreams mean.

The waitress skidded out in her skates with Nero's food in hand . He looked up at her and she was just staring. Nothing that he wasn't used to but then she continued as she placed the burger on the table.

“I'm so sorry about earlier, I really thought you were one of our regulars” She laughed at that comment and was about to skate away before Nero spoke up. “Who did you think I was?” 

She looked at him in surprise then giggled. “I thought you were one of our regulars, Dante. He runs the odd jobs shop in Union Hills. He’s got stark white hair just like yours” With that she winked and slid off to another table.

So Dante really is here. Union hills… He's needs to learn his way around this city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I learned that introducing new people and sceneries is definitely my weak point. I wrote everything in between with ease but Jesus shit I struggled. 
> 
> On another note. I was trying to clean up this chapter and my dad was like "Hey its like 8 at night. PERFECT TIME TO BLAST METALLICA." Not that I'm complaining but damn I was ready to relax and write. I burned a candle, put on all my lights, played some slow rock, and then BAM. I cant blame my dad though, I bought him their new album which is SO FUCKIN AWESOME LIKE HOLY SHIT 80 MINUTES OF PURE METAL. Anyways good thing our neighbors are far from us cause when my dad listens to music he LISTENS TO MUSIC. Its so loud you can listen to it from outside crystal clear. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm not a very good writer and I feel like I use 'and' a lot? Maybe its just me. I know sign language, there is no 'and' sign, its just implied. so any time I write it I feel like i'm using it too much. Feel free to leave comments! they help a bunch!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that anyone who reads his enjoys it! And if you have any suggestions please leave a comment. But anyway nero has no idea about Mundus so thats gonna be... interesting
> 
> Please leave comments!


End file.
